Kindness in her Eyes
by AllonsyDessie
Summary: Follow Jill M. Law as she and the Doctor travel through time and space, saving planets, rescuing civilizations, defeating terrible creatures, and do an awful lot of running.
1. A Plan

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way.**

**-About Me-**

My name is Jill M. Law. I live in California at a nice house on a beach. I'm 23 and I live alone in my house. I often wish for company. I'm British and I came to America to find a new life, tired of my old one. My dad lives in London and is rich. He often sends half a thousand dollars to me so I can live peacefully. My mom lives in Japan. She works as an English teacher for Japanese students. She teaches them English. I have a brother who lives a few miles from here with his wife and children. He works at the local gym so I see him often. Gotta stay in shape. I'm skinny because I barely eat because my stomach gets upset easily. I only eat small amounts of food. Only when I'm REALLY hungry. I work in a beach shake a mile west of my home. I'm telekinetic. I can levitate items with my mind. I was born with it. It's really handy when my hands are full or when I'm just being lazy. Oh, I LOVE pasta!

**-Home-**

I sluggishly woke up, extremely tired.

I just turned over, trying to sleep again.

The sun was glittering through my window blinds right in my face.

I groaned and sat up.

"I've got to do something about these blinds!" I shouted at the closed window.

I sighed, turning around.

I went to an extreme party on the beach last night with all my friends. We got drunk, danced, and laughed.

Luckily, my brother stopped me from taking one of my friends home that night.

I sat down at my desk.

I lifted my hand towards my brush.

It came off the ground.

I waved it over and it started brushing my hair.

My telekinetic powers are very handy!

I managed to make my hair straight.

I left my bedroom, dressed in a long, white shirt and boxers. They. Were. Comfortable.

I sat down at the island in my kitchen and used my powers to make breakfast while I read a magazine I left on the table the night before.

My breakfast came and I ate is slowly, pondering my thoughts about how I gonna spend my Sunday.

I stood up, breakfast in hand and sat down on the couch in the living room.

I winked at my telly and it blinked to life.

I watched some _Bones, Warehouse 13, _and _Heros. _

These were my top 3 favorite tv shows.

After several hours of watching telly, the channel changed on its own.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, flicking the channel back.

Nothing changed.

"What show is this?" I barked, standing up after putting my scrambled eggs aside.

The show on telly was nothing. A stone statue depicting an angel stood in the middle of a room, its hands covering its face.

The image was time stamped.

0:01-0:10. The entire time, the angel just stood there. The recording just played over and over.

I blinked.

The angel's hands now were uncovered from its face, showing it's cold, stony eyes.

I stepped back from the telly.

The time stamp read the same thing as before.

0:01-0:10.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled, stepping towards the telly.

I levitated my remote control and clicked off the telly.

The screen went black but flicked right back on.

My anger was starting to boil.

I get angry easily. Especially at technology.

I took a long blink.

The angel was now outside of the telly, leaving the room empty.

The angel was 3D now!

I gasped.

"How is that possible?" I stepped around the angel, eyeing it.

All the lights in my house suddenly shut off for a second and flicked back on.

The angel was turned towards me, it's arms outstretched and bearing its sharp teeth.

I screamed, falling over my table.

A man suddenly ran into my house.

"Don't blink!" He yelled to me.

"Who are you?" I screamed back.

"Not now. Do not blink at that angel!"

"Why?"

"It will kill you!"

"It was an image on my telly! How can it be IN my house?"

"The image of an angel is an angel!"

I just looked at the man strangely, but he kept his eyes trained on the angel.

He waved his handed over to me.

I stood up and ran over to him.

"What is that thing?" I asked, breathless.

"A Weeping Angel." He replied.

"A Weeping whatnow?"

"A Weeping Angel. The moment they are seen by any living thing, they literally freeze into stone. Quantum locked." The man explained.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" I asked.

He nodded and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Ready?" He poked me with his elbow.

"Yes."

We turned and ran out of the front door, which was open.

The man was extremely fast, his brown coat flailing about in the air.

We ran all the way to a blue police phone box.

"What are we doing at a phone box?" I asked, breathless, gasping.

The man ignored my question and unlocked the box, shoving me inside.

He brushed past me to a machine in the room.

I stared around in awe at the room I was now in.

The room was a golden color with coral beams and a grated floor. Rails ran along the edge of the grated platform.

There was a machine in the middle of the room with a blue pillar in the middle. The man was busy messing with the controls to notice my shock.

"It's..." I began, breathless.

The man glanced at me.

"Yes?"

"Bigger on the inside." I finished.

"Yes it is."

"HOW in the world is that possible?" I asked, stunned.

"It's a whole other dimension inside a phone box." The man explained, messing around with the controls more.

I sat down on the seat behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked, rather suddenly.

"The Doctor." He replied.

"Hmm. Interesting." I cracked a smile.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked me.

"Jill M. Law. 23 years old." I replied immediately.

The Doctor seemed surprised at my immediate response.

He looked at my eyes.

One was black, the other was yellow.

"What is up with your eyes?" The Doctor asked, walking over to me.

I glared at him like a hawk. "I'm born this way." I replied, thinking of the song _"Born this way" _from Lady GaGa.

"Brilliant." The Doctor looked over me.

"Doctor. What about that "Weeping Angel?" I asked, snapping the Doctor back to reality.

"Oh, yes. Well. We need to make the angel stay frozen forever. I think I know how." The Doctor seemed to smirk almost.

"How?"

"We need to lead him somewhere. Is there a place around here with statues?"

"Yeah. The library has a statue of a man with a book tucked under his arm."

"Let's go there then!"

**Chapter one seems so far, so good. :3 Tell me how you like it? This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure if it's good enough.**

**R&R!**

**X ****AllonsyDessie**


	2. A Companionship

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in anyway.**

**-TARDIS-**

I'm sitting comfortably on the small chair inside the TARDIS, next to the console as the Doctor rushed around it, pulling levers and stuff. I suspected he was parking the TARDIS correctly.

"Can you pull that lever over there?" The Doctor asked me, looking at me, pointing to a red lever on the opposite side of the TARDIS.

I wave my hand gently and the lever gets pulled down.

The Doctor's face lights up but he continues to work.

He talks to me as he works.

"Your telekinetic?" He asked, fumbling with the sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Yep. Born with it."

"Might have something to do with your odd eyes."

"Oi. I'm offended."

"Sorry."

"Any other abilities?"

"Nothing else. Just that."

The Doctor briefly waves over to another lever on the opposite side of the console.

I motion it to come down. It does.

"I'm never going to get used to that." He laughed.

"It's a little unsettling at first."

"No, no. I'm extremely interested it that."

We didn't speak for a while after that.

"Are you an alien?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep."

"What kind?"

"Time Lord."

"Time Lord? An impressive name."

"Sure is."

"Whats your home planet called?"

"Gallifrey."

"Mmm."

"Alright!" The Doctor cheered as he realized what he was doing worked.

He raced over to me, grabbed my hand, and raced out of the TARDIS door.

**-Outside-**

We came face to face with the angel.

I gasped under my breath.

"Remember-" The Doctor began.

"-Don't blink." I finished.

He cracked a smile.

"So. Um. What do we do?"

"Can't say. The angel would hear."

"But it's stone. It can't hear."

"Clever."

"So?"

"We lead the angel to the library. Simple."

"What if it attacks us. You say they are faster than we could ever believe. We'd run, hoping it follows but it would be to fast for us. It would catch us."

"Very clever."

"Sooo...?"

"We'll just have to outrun it."

The Doctor grabbed my hand tightly and broke into a run in the opposite direction.

I kept looking back.

The angel was closer and closer every time.

"How far is the library?" The Doctor asked through the wind in our faces.

"About 3/4 of a mile from my house. We'll be there soon!" I replied, continuing with my running.

**-Library-**

Eventually, we came to a brick building bearing the picture of a library and a statue of a man with a book tucked under his arm.

"There!" I yelled, pointing at the statue.

"Oh, yes!"

The Doctor and I stopped running to stand in front of the statue.

The angel was on the sidewalk, just a couple of yards away.

"It's to far. We need to blink once." The Doctor informed me.

I squeezed the Doctor's hand harder now.

"Let's do this." I smirked, closing my eye for just 1/4 of a nanosecond.

The angel was right in front of us, arms outstretched, baring its fangs.

I almost screamed.

A flower-pot suddenly smashed into the angel.

The Doctor looked at me.

"What was that?"

"Me. My telekinetic powers did that in response to my fear." I explained.

"Well. The angel is frozen now. Never to move again." The Doctor smiled, walking around the angel, dusting off the dirt from the flower-pot.

"Why?"

"Look." The Doctor pointed to the angel's eyes and at the real statue's eyes.

"The angel feels the statue as a living thing because it's another statue and looks angel-y enough. The angel's instincts kick in and it freezes to stone."

"Awesome. But, wait. What if some people get suspicious of the angel and move it?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." The Doctor smiled, pulling a book out from his pocket.

"How did that fit in there?" I gapped.

"There bigger on the inside."

The Doctor shifted the book into the angel's arms.

He took wire-rimmed glasses out of his pocket and placed them on the angel's face.

Looked librarian enough...ish.

"That'll keeps anyone from getting suspicious for a long time."

"Back to the TARDIS?" I asked.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor replied, walking back down the road to the TARDIS.

**-TARDIS-**

"What a day. Met an alien man. Got chased around by an alien angel. Froze the angel. Sat down in the alien's spaceship that travels through space and time. Whew." I sighed, sitting back on the seat next to the console.

The Doctor joined me, sitting next to me.

I let out a big sigh.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I travel with you?"

The Doctor seemed surprised to hear me ask that.

"What?" I stared at him as he looked into my multi-colored eyes.

He seemed to be deep in through.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor snapped back into reality.

"It's dangerous. Traveling with me." He informs.

"I don't care." I sighed, happily almost.

"Well. If you'd like." The Doctor smiled.

I hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I cheered.

"Well. Shall we go back to your house so you can pack?" The Doctor asked, standing up.

"Uhm. Sure." I smiled.

**-Home-**

The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside my house.

I raced in to pack.

I put several pairs of clothing into my major suitcase with my telekinetic powers.

I had one special suitcase for other items like entertainment, art, laptop, stuff like that.

I zipped closed my suitcases with my telekinesis and raced back out to the TARDIS.

The Doctor helped me with my cases and brought them in, letting them down next to the console.

I stepped into the TARDIS and hugged the Doctor again.

He just smiled and smiled.

I let go and sat on the seat next to the console.

"Let me just go put these away." The Doctor started to pick up the suitcases.

I stopped him.

"Let me." I offered.

"How kind, but I can manage."

I ignored him and levitated my suitcases down the hall, walking after them.

The Doctor followed me down the hall.

He stopped me at a door.

"Here's your room." The Doctor pushed open the door and let me walk in.

I looked around in awe.

"Well. The TARDIS seems to like you more than I do. She really went all out to make this." The Doctor looked a little annoyed with the TARDIS, seeing as she thought she was better than him.

The inside of my room wasn't a room.

It was an exact duplicate of my house.

Kitchen, bathroom, basement, living room, and bedroom. Everything exactly the same as it was in my real house.

I set my bags in the living room and went down the hall to see my room.

Exactly the same.

I squealed loudly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is amazing! Thank you, TARDIS." I thanked the TARDIS, rubbing the wall.

I felt a happy tingle through my hand.

I smiled bigger.

"Right. I'll just go work on the console. You can make yourself at home." The Doctor nodded, leaving my house and going back down the TARDIS corridor.

I smiled around ever bigger at my home.

It made me feel like I never left home to go with the Doctor.

Outside my windows were exactly like the beach outside my house.

The waves crashing, the wind rushing, the salty sea breeze.

I opened the window and felt the sea breeze rush against me.

I breathed it in long.

I loved it.

Thanks again, TARDIS.

**So, how was that? Chapter two made a good landing, I guess. The angel trapped outside the library, the Doctor's new companion, the duplicate of her house. She truly did love it.**

**X ****AllonsyDessie**


End file.
